


Butterfly Effect

by zinke



Series: Before the Fall [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Richard that Laura can't quite put her finger on; and that has her feeling more…<i>aware</i> of him than she can ever remember having been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Though this certainly can be read as a stand-alone, this story was written as something of a prequel to 'We'll Gather All Our Arms Can Carry'. Details from Laura's professional history as Adar's Secretary of Education have been taken, with respect and gratitude, from the BSG Show Bible.
> 
> Thanks go, as always, to nnaylime and caz963 for lending me their mad beta skillz, and to chaila43 for once again being my sounding board of ambiguity.

"Teryl, the speech has been finalized for the unveiling of the Children's Health Initiative at the Caprican Physicians Association fundraiser tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Mr. President. Maxwell, Pearson, and I will be accompanying you to help field questions after the speech."

"I'd like for Secretary Roslin to be there as well."

At the sound of her name, Laura and several other members of the Cabinet look up in varying degrees of surprise. Across the table from her, Secretary Bellan casts a furtive glance around the room and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Sir, we dropped the mandatory annual student health review from the bill last month."

Richard's eyes dart up for only a moment before dropping once again to the schedule in his hands. "I'm aware of that."

"It has nothing to do with education."

"Maybe not; but what it does have to do with is the Colonies' children, who do in fact fall under Secretary Roslin's purview."

"Mr. President—"

"Yes, Alan?" Richard replies, tossing the papers to the table with an exasperated flourish. Even from her vantage point at the far end of the table, Laura can see the tell-tale signs: the way Richard's eyes have narrowed imperceptibly, that his hands are folded just a little too tightly on the tabletop. Richard has never been one to easily accept unsolicited advice from others, a trait that's only become more pronounced – and problematic – as his career has advanced.

A fact that Alan – to her irritation and embarrassment – seems to have rather cavalierly chosen to ignore given the cursory, contrite glance he sends her way before straightening resolutely in his chair. "Getting this initiative passed by the Quorum is going to be critical to your re-election campaign. In light of recent events, do you really think it's wise to include Secretary Roslin in your entourage?"

"Recent events," Richard mimics flatly. Laura watches as a few of the others exchange apprehensive looks. She obviously isn't the only one to have sensed the abrupt and dangerous shift in the President's mood.

Under the President's steely glare, Alan hesitates, a momentary flicker of unease crossing his features before he resumes his argument, adopting a gentler, placating tone. "We've finally been able to shift attention away from Secade; the last thing we want to do is to give the press a chance to stir things up again."

"The Judicial Sub-Committee cleared Laura of any wrongdoing over a month ago. It's time for her and this administration to stop hiding."

"Maybe, but is this fundraiser really the right venue, sir? Her performance in the hearings and with the press was less than exemplary." Allan casts yet another apologetic glance her way before continuing, "Laura, I'm sorry, but you – all of you," he emphasizes, pointedly looking at each person around the table in turn, "know what I'm saying here is nothing more than the truth."

Everyone's focus – including to her dismay, the President's – abruptly shifts and instinctively Laura drops her gaze under the weight of the unwanted attention. Alan is right, of course; as hard as she'd fought to hide it, her embarrassment and anger over the situation in which she'd found herself had come through all too clearly in her testimony – a fact the media had seen fit to exploit to excess, painting her as just another untrustworthy politician, too arrogant to admit to any wrongdoing. All of the good she had done forgotten in an instant, and all because she'd been too busy garnering the necessary votes to pass her education reform bill to notice the illegal activity that had been going on right under her nose.

Wordlessly, she chastises herself for ignoring her years of political experience and allowing herself to believe that somehow she'd ever be able to rise above the scandal that had nearly destroyed her integrity and cost her her career.

The silence in the room seems to drag on interminably. Feeling self-conscious, Laura hazards a glance towards the head of the table, only to find Richard studying her intently. The moment her eyes meet his, something in his expression shifts and, looking away, he begins gathering the papers he'd set aside earlier into a tidy pile. "I'll be sure to take your recommendation under advisement. Thank you, everyone."

The sense of relief in the room is palpable. Everyone hurriedly rises from their seats and begins gathering their belongings, talking the opportunity to talk softly amongst themselves. Laura herself remains silent as she quickly collects her things, still too discomfited by the discussion to want anything more than to retreat to the safety and solitude of her office as quickly as possible.

Her heart sinks at the sound of the President's voice rising above the murmur of the others in the room. "Secretary Roslin, if you could stay a moment, please?"

She endures the curious and pitying looks of her colleagues as they file past her into the hallway in silence, and then turns her attention to the President, who is now leaning casually against the edge of the table perusing an open file. "I'd like you to review the key points of the speech before tomorrow evening," he says levelly, his attention still focused on the folder in his hand.

"You still want me to attend the benefit?" she asks disbelievingly, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Looking up, Richard turns to her with an amused smile. "Of course."

It isn't that she doesn't want to go. Laura is sick of being the object of everyone's pity; and after so many months spent defending herself to her peers, the people and the press, the chance at redemption he is offering – however uncomfortable the idea of re-entering the harsh glare of the public spotlight may be – is simply too good to pass up. But what she doesn't fully understand is why, after so many months of carefully orchestrated damage control, he's suddenly so willing to put her there.

"Sir, if I may, Alan has a valid point."

"Laura," he says, rising from his perch and making his way around the table to stand before her, "you are familiar with my position on the Children's Health Initiative, are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you support my position?"

"Of course." she replies a little too quickly, tilting her head up to meet his eyes as he comes to a stop before her.

"And you have something…appropriate to wear to a ten-thousand cubit-a-plate fundraiser?" The distance between them is respectable enough; and his demeanor as he watches her is the familiar, professional one she's come to know over the past few years. And yet, there's something different about him this time that she can't quite put her finger on; and that has her feeling more…aware of him than she can ever remember having been before.

Richard was by no means attractive by conventional standards; tall, thin and angular, he was more apt to be labeled 'homely' than 'handsome'. But what people always seemed to underestimate was the power of charisma, and that was something Richard had in abundance. His landslide victory in the election certainly hadn't been due to the power of his platform; Richard Adar had smiled, schmoozed and charmed his way into each and every office he'd held. And then he'd used those same attributes to hold those offices, passing legislation and winning the loyalty of not only the people but the politicians as well. No small feat, given the current state of Colonial political affairs.

And now, she realizes with a start, Richard has – for whatever reason – seen fit to turn that legendary charm onto her. Despite that awareness – and against her better judgment – she can feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think I have something, yes."

"Then it's settled," he says, nodding approvingly before turning to make his way to the door. "I'll send a car to pick you up at eight."

As she watches him leave, Laura does her best to ignore the warm, schoolgirl flush she can feel rising to her cheeks.

She fails.

 

*fin.*


End file.
